


Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry and Draco discover their feelings for each other at a very bad time. Will they be able to move past it and be together?





	1. Harrys Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A/N--I just came out of a severe writers block so bear with me! :) The chapters are all different sizes...it's kind of rough but i hope you enjoy it!

*disclaimer* These characters belong to j.k. rowling.

 

Harry was watching Draco, who was throwing his head back with laughter. Harry wished he was the one making him laugh like that…wished he was the one doing a lot of things to him. As Draco stopped laughing he glanced over and caught Harry, who blushed and looked away. He waited a while before looking back, relieved that Draco wasn’t. It’s a shame these tables are so far apart. Harry thought to himself. But luckily for him they were seated next to each other in their next class. This had been quite upsetting at first, but as the days passed Harry was liking the arrangement more and more. Ron and Hermione has been extremely surprised when Harry confessed how he felt, but had tried to discourage him ever since, knowing as well as he did that it could never work out. Harry grabbed his bag and left the great hall, wanting to get to class before Draco. For some reason he felt better when Draco sat down next to him verses the other way around.   
Harry spun his wand in his hand while he waited. It was maybe 5 minutes later that Draco strolled in, dropping his bag by the desk and walking back out. Harry turned and saw him kiss Pansy good-bye. He faced forward again with what felt like a large rock in his stomach. Draco came back in, sitting down and staring at Harry. Harry tried to pretend like he hadn’t noticed but his eyes had a mind of their own, sliding right and meeting Draco’s.   
“I saw you watching me again, Potter.” He said.   
Harry felt his cheeks flush. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Draco snorted and shook his head. Harry turned away from him deciding he needed to be more careful. The room filled up quickly after that, McGonagall finally coming in and shutting the door behind her. They were going to be working on Transfiguring their chairs into 4-legged animals, preferably dogs which were the easiest. They had been working on this the day before so everyone knew what to do. They all stood and began practicing. Harry’s mind was half on the spell, the other half working how best to sneak peeks at Draco without getting caught. He glanced over quickly and noticed he’d rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt, his tie slackened at his collar. Harry’s mouth went dry as he looked away quickly before he was caught again.   
A couple people managed to get their chairs walking, but still in chair form. Class was almost over and Harry had accomplished nothing. He stared at his chair hard, trying to focus all of his thoughts on it, but just as he waved his wand Draco’s elbow brushed against his. There was a loud bang and a plume of black smoke. Harry stepped back coughing, waving his arms to clear it faster. Suddenly people were screaming, backing up against the walls. Harry heard growling, and when all the smoke was finally gone he saw he’s turned his chair into a lion. His eyes widened as he backed away, the lion looking around the room with a low growl.   
“Mr. Potter! What were you thinking?” McGonagall shouted, hurrying over. The lion turned towards her and took a few steps, but she quickly waved her wand and turned it back into a chair. “Tame animals, Potter! I said tame!”  
“I know! I don’t know what happened!” Harry exclaimed. The whole class was looking at him as if he was crazy. Draco looked thrilled.   
“Detention tonight, Potter, right after dinner. You may all go.” She said. Harry groaned as he pushed his chair back to the desk.   
“Good one, Potter.” Draco said picking up his bag.   
“Shut up, Malfoy.” Harry said, the old rivalry sneaking into his words. He pushed by and headed for his common room determined not to look back. He set his things down in the chair by the fireplace and dropped into it. He needed to get a hold of himself. If he was going to keep going to school with Draco he was going to have to better control these feelings. Not only was it affecting his school work, but Draco was starting to notice. Harry remembered him saying ‘again’ which means this isn’t the first time he’s been caught staring. How would he explain himself if Draco started questioning this? Let alone the fact that he was with Pansy. Harry sighed and leaned back in the chair. This was going to be the longest school year ever.


	2. Close Call

After dinner that night Harry reluctantly started heading upstairs, but was caught by McGonagall. “Your detention will be in the dungeons. Professor Slughorn has something for you to do.” Harry nodded and started that way instead. His mood was lifted a bit. Slughorn loved him; perhaps this detention wouldn’t be too bad. He hurried down the stairs, knocking loudly on the door.   
“Come in!” he heard and he pulled the door open. His heart dropped to the floor; Draco was sitting in one of the desks, cleaning out jars of potions ingredients. “Harry, m’boy! Come in, come in. You’re going to be helping Mr. Malfoy here. Just clean out the jars and refill them.” he said, pointing to the desk next to Draco. Harry took a deep breath and walked over, dropping down next to Draco and grabbing a jar. Singing to himself Slughorn left the room. Suddenly the tension in the air was crushing. The silence was building awkwardly and Harry couldn’t take it.   
“Why are you here?” Harry asked.   
“Fighting.” Draco said shortly. Harry looked back down at his jar.   
“With who?” Harry asked. Draco shot him an angry look, and then went back to his jar. Harry watched him for a moment longer before looking away. The silence and the time continued to drag on. Harry had gotten through half his jars when, to his surprise, Draco broke the silence.   
“What was with the lion?”  
“Like I said, I don’t know what happened. Lost my thoughts, I guess.” Harry said, hoping Draco didn’t notice his flushed face.   
“Hmm….It had nothing to do with the fact that I touched you?” Draco said, softly laughing as Harry stiffened. “What do you think about when you stare at me?”  
Harry’s eyes widened but he didn’t dare look up. “I don’t….” he started, but nothing came out after. Draco kept looking at him as Harry focused on the jar in his hands with all his might.   
“I’ll tell you what I think about when I look at you.” Harry’s head snapped up in shock. “What? I’m very good and being discreet.” Harry’s mouth opened several times in attempt to speak. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I think about kissing your mouth and your neck…running my hands over your chest, hell, your whole body. I’d continue but your face is so red already.” He laughed, setting down his jar. Harry stood up suddenly, moving away from the table. Draco stood up too, walking towards Harry.   
“This isn’t funny.” Harry said, backing away still.   
“I’m not joking.” Draco shrugged.   
“You hate me.” Harry said. He gasped as his back hit the wall, realizing he was trapped. He tried to move to the side but Draco flung his arms out, pinning Harry in. “What about Pansy?”  
“Who do you think I was fighting with?” Draco said with a smile. Had they broken up? Harry was sure he’d have heard about something like that, but he didn’t dwell on it. Draco was not only single, but he was definitely coming on to Harry. Without hesitating he closed the space between them. Draco’s lips were soft and Harry pressed into them, running his tongue over Draco’s bottom lip. Draco opened his mouth and their tongues met in the middle, fighting for control of the kiss. Harry won, pushing a surprised Draco back against a desk. He was not expecting that after watching him blush and stammer through his words. Harry deepened the kiss, his hands working on the buttons of Draco’s shirt. As soon as it was pulled off Harry was running his hands over Draco’s chest and down the smooth muscles of his stomach. As Harry broke away and moved to Draco’s neck, Draco realized that had been the best kiss of his life.   
Harry continued kissing downwards, through Draco’s chest and down his stomach, his hands continuing to run up and down his sides. Harry stood straight again, his lust-filled eyes meeting Draco’s as he worked on his belt. Draco stared back in awe, still surprised at how confidently Harry had taken over. When Harry pulled the belt out of the loops and started working on the button he leaned forward, kissing Draco again. “I’ll show you what I think about.” Harry whispered against his lips. Draco lifted his hips off the desk so Harry could pull off his pants and boxers. They bunched at Draco’s shoes but Harry didn’t bother removing them. He pushed Draco down into a laying position and without warning took the cock into his mouth.   
“Shit!” Draco gasped. Harry took the cock deep and sucked hard, taking slow pulls. His tongue formed a U shape, cupping the underside of the shaft as he moved up and down. Draco was gasping, his fingers laced through Harry’s hair. Harry changed his style, sucking lightly and running his tongue along the sides. He pulled out enough so just the head was in his mouth and he flicked his tongue along the tip, reveling in the broken sounds escaping Draco. His hips were thrusting madly, desperate for Harry to take more of him in. Instead, Harry stopped completely and ran a finger along the shaft from the head up. “Harry, please!” Draco begged. Harry smiled and took the cock back into his mouth, sucking hard and fast. Draco’s breathing was becoming faster, his fist gripping Harry’s hair tighter. Harry slowed down and started taking long pulls again, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked. “Holy shit! Fuck!” Draco yelled, and he came hard into Harry’s throat. Harry swallowed several times, placing his hands on Draco’s shaking hips. Harry slowly slid the cock out of his mouth, stood up and admired Draco, breathing heavy and sweaty on the desk. His usually perfect hair was a tousled mess, his eyes shut tight. Harry climbed on top of him, his own erection skimming Draco’s thigh. At that Draco opened his eyes, Harry just inches from his face. “That was….” he started, but Harry leaned forward and shut him up with a kiss. The best I’ve ever had. He finished in his head, kissing Harry back. Draco started pulling up Harry’s T-shirt, but Harry stopped him, jumping off the desk. “What’s wrong?” Draco asked.   
Harry brought his finger to his lips, his eyes at the door. Then Draco heard it too; the faint singing. He waved his wand and his clothes flew back to him. As he dressed, Harry pointed to the jars, swiping them all clean. They had just sat down and put their wands away when Slughorn walked into the room. “How’re you boys doing?”  
“Uh, finished Professor.” Harry said. Slughorn came over and looked at the desk, all the jars cleaned and filled. He let them go and they hurried out of the room. Neither of them spoke until they were out of the dungeons.   
“Who was that in there, Potter?” Draco asked, and amused look on his face.   
“All I was waiting for was a sign from you.” Harry said grinning.   
“And what are you going to do about that?” Draco asked, his eyes glancing down to the bulge in Harry’s groin.  
“You can take care of that next time.” Harry said. A strange look passed over Draco’s eyes but Harry couldn’t tell what it was. Draco nodded and headed for his common room and Harry went up the stairs, hurrying into the first bathroom that he found.


	3. What Are You Hiding?

When Harry had finally gotten to bed he had stayed up a long time thinking about everything that had happened and if he should tell anyone. As he thought about it he wondered if anyone even knew about Draco as he was with Pansy all this time. He decided for now he would tell Ron and Hermione. He paced around the common room waiting for them to come down. When they finally did he pulled them to an empty corner, and leaving out most of the dirty details, filled them in on what happened.   
“What? But what about Pansy?” Hermione asked.   
“They broke up!” Harry said excitedly. Hermione exchanged a worried look with Ron. “What?”  
“Don’t you think that’s something we would have heard about? I mean, gossip travels fast, you know?” she asked, her voice soft as if speaking quieter would hurt less.   
“Hermione, he told me so himself! He wouldn’t have—you know—if they were still together.”  
“Well, it is Malfoy, I mean, you never know.” Ron said. Harry shot him a look and Ron shrugged, not saying anything else. They walked down to breakfast in silence, Harry wondering why they couldn’t just be happy for him. He piled his plate as he thought about where they would meet next, excited to see what Draco had in store for him. He ate quickly, wanting to get up to the classroom as soon as possible. As he was finishing he heard a small groan from Hermione. He looked up at her with a questioning look but she just shook her head, looking down at her food. He immediately started scanning the Hall, trying to find what she had seen. There. The sight hit him like a ton of bricks. Draco was making out with Pansy, right there at their table. Hermione was saying something but Harry didn’t hear her. They broke away from each other and Draco looked over, catching Harry’s eye. Harry stood up and stormed out of the Hall.   
He paced around in front of the doors waiting for Draco to come out. The minutes stretched on and there was no sign of him. Harry swore under his breath and stormed up the stairs. He sat down at his desk, his foot shaking under the desk. How could this be happening? Finally Draco came in and set his bag down like always, but before he left the room Harry stood and blocked his way. “What the hell was that?” Harry asked.   
“Uh, what are you talking about, Potter?” Draco said. Harry stared at him. Was he being serious right now? Draco pushed passed Harry, kissed Pansy like always, and came back in.   
“Draco! What the--”  
“Yeah, I heard you the first time.” Draco hissed. “Shut up and meet me after class, during our break.” Harry stood there as Draco stepped around him and took his seat. As the class went on, Harry would calm down for a little, but one look over at Draco would send him through the roof again. At one point he managed to change his chair into dog, but it was growling with anger and he quickly changed it back before McGonagall saw it. Finally the class was over and Draco darted from the room before anyone else. Harry followed closely and they stopped in an empty corridor one floor up. Harry waited for an explanation but Draco just leaned against the wall and stared at Harry.   
“Well?” Harry asked impatiently.   
“What? I’m still not sure what the problem is.” Draco said.   
“Are you serious? You were making out with Pansy!”  
“Well, she is my girlfriend.”  
“But you said--” Draco raised his eye brows and Harry stopped short, thinking about the conversation last night. Draco had never actually said they broke up. “You were fighting….” Harry finished quietly. He felt stupid for assuming anything different. “Why did you let me do what I did if you were still with her?”  
Draco shrugged. “Just because I’m with Pansy doesn’t mean I can’t like someone else.”  
“Yeah, but it does mean that you can’t do anything about it!” Harry shouted. He felt embarrassed and used. “Why would you come to me anyways? Not getting any from her?” Harry asked. He knew it was a low blow but he was very upset.   
“Shut up, Potter! You don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Then explain it to me. Why does someone with a steady girlfriend run around getting sucked off by all the boys?”   
“I said shut up!” Draco yelled, pulling out his wand. Harry pulled his out a second later, both of them still and aiming at each other.   
“Seems I’ve hit a nerve…what are you hiding?” Harry asked. Instead of answering he shot a curse at Harry, who jumped out of the way and fired one back. Before Draco could retaliate someone shouted, causing them to look down the hall. Harry groaned; it was McGonagall.   
She sighed. “What are you fighting about now? Isn’t it time this silly rivalry was put to rest?” Neither of them answered. “Maybe you both just love being in detention.” Harry rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming. “My classroom, tonight after dinner. You have to learn sometime.” She finished to herself, walking away from them. Harry snatched up his bag, shoving his wand back into his pocket. Without saying another word he stormed down the hallway, leaving Draco alone in the corridor.


	4. Cruel Lover

“Harry, I--”  
“Don’t even say it, Hermione.” Harry snapped. He was not in the mood to hear an ‘I told you so’ right now. Harry was taking his time eating, dragging out time as much as he could. “He’s just confused, I could tell something is going on.” Harry said. Hermione exchanged a look with Ron and didn’t say anything. Of course they didn’t believe him, they never did. But Harry knew he was right and that was all that mattered. He was nervous about the detention later because their last conversation ended pretty awkwardly. But Harry was still angry, and he secretly hoped he could keep that up so that they didn’t talk at all. Maybe this was the perfect chance to distance himself, maybe even move on. He rolled his eyes knowing that it was a long shot but it was worth a try.   
“What is she going to make you do?” Ron asked.   
Harry shrugged. “I don’t know, probably lines. She didn’t say.” Harry pushed his food around, taking another bite as McGonagall walked by to make it look like he was still eating.   
“I think you’re finished, Mr. Potter. I’ll be in my class room; do hurry along.” Harry watched her go and reluctantly got up from the table. He didn’t want to, but his eyes shot over to the Slytherin’s table. He saw Pansy, but she was sitting alone. His stomach was flipping as he walked up the stairs. He cursed himself for acting this way; his brain telling him he shouldn’t but his body not listening. When he got to McGonagall’s class he stood outside the door, watching it for a few moment s before entering. Draco was sitting in a desk all the way in the back, so Harry walked straight passed him and sat in the front. He was right about the lines. McGonagall set parchment and ink on his desk and then sat down at her own. Minutes stretched on in silence; Harry was getting comfortable with the idea that with her in the room, his plan for no talking would work perfectly. Unfortunately his usual luck interfered, like always. A small note flew into the room, landing on the desk in front of McGonagall. She opened the note, her eyes quickly scanning the paper. With a sigh she stood, informed them that she’d be back soon and left. Harry went back to writing his lines.   
He barley processed the hand on the side of his head when he suddenly felt lips brush his neck. He jumped up from his seat and took several steps back. “This was a good plan.” Draco said, leaning against the desk, the smile on his face making Harry’s stomach flip violently.   
“What are you talking about?” Harry asked, confused.   
“Starting a fight so we can get detention again, it’s a genius plan. Lucky she got that note, was that you too?”   
Now that he was over the shock of Draco sneaking up on him, his anger returned in full. “That wasn’t a ‘plan’, you ass! I wasn’t pretending to be pissed!” Harry said. Draco lost his smile; Harry felt a pang of sadness but he pushed it aside. “And what the hell are you thinking right now? I’m not doing anything with you, you’re still with Pansy.” Draco rolled his eyes, stepping closer to Harry. Harry just set his jaw, giving him a warning look.   
“Why do you have to make this difficult?” Draco asked. Harry’s mouth dropped open. He couldn’t believe this! They had a huge fight earlier about his girlfriend, he was still with said girlfriend, and now he was talking like this? Harry’s head was spinning.   
“This could be very easy; you’re the one making it hard.” Harry said. “Just leave Pansy and then we can do whatever you want.”  
“It’s not that easy.” Draco said. This surprised Harry; his eyebrows came together as he studied Draco, who was looking at the floor.   
“Why not?” Harry asked. Suddenly the door flew open and they both jumped. McGonagall was back and she was staring at both of them.   
“What is going on in here?”  
“Uh…we worked it out.” Harry said. She narrowed her eyes and for a moment Harry thought they’d be in even more trouble.   
“That’s just as well, I suppose. You boys need to go; I have some business to take care of.” Harry followed Draco out of the room. Draco started heading for his common room but Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him into a nearby empty classroom.   
“What are you doing?” Draco asked. Harry shut the door and faced him.   
“Tell me.” Harry said. Draco looked away and shrugged but Harry knew he was faking. “Tell me why it’s not easy.” Draco looked up at Harry, trying to put on a smug face but Harry saw right through it. “Stop hiding! God, you’re always running around like you own the place and now--”  
“I love you.”  
Harry stopped mid-sentence, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. A pain started in his chest and he realized he wasn’t breathing. He sucked in a gasp of air and let it out slowly. “What?” he asked, his voice not even a whisper. Draco just looked at Harry, his cheeks flushed. Harry suddenly forgot about their fight, about Pansy, and pretty much everything else in the world. He rushed forward and kissed Draco, grabbing the sides of his face hard. Draco didn’t hesitate; he grabbed Harry around the waist, pressing their bodies together as he kissed Harry back. “Draco--” Harry gasped but he was interrupted.   
“Don’t.” Draco said, pushing Harry against a desk. “Don’t talk.” He kissed Harry again, sliding his tongue into his mouth and taking control. Harry relaxed and let him. Draco unbuttoned Harry’s shirt, his fingers moving quickly. He pulled the shirt off roughly and rubbed Harry’s chest and stomach hard, the force pushing the desk back a bit. Draco slid down to Harry’s neck, biting the skin lightly. Harry gasped and tilted his head back, Draco taking advantage of this and swiftly moving across the newly exposed skin. By the time Harry felt Draco undoing his pants his erection was pressing hard into the fabric. Harry thrust his hips forward, grinding against Draco. Draco moved back and smiled evilly. “Don’t rush me, either.” Draco reached down and grabbed Harry’s cock, stroking it through the fabric.   
“Shit!” Harry gasped. Draco smiled wider and held Harry’s gaze as his hand worked the cock. Harry grabbed the top of his pants and tried to pull down but Draco threw his hands off.   
“You should know that I’m a…cruel lover.” Draco said, his voice heavy with desire. Before Harry could respond Draco kissed him again, removing Harry’s pants. Harry waited for the boxers to come down but they didn’t. Instead he felt Draco grab his cock again, this time through the boxers. Harry groaned, aching to have some physical contact, his need painfully building up. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and took deep, gasping breaths. Draco was trailing kisses down his chest, lighting licking the warm skin. Harry’s hips were thrusting forward, pushing his cock into Draco’s hand.   
“Draco, I’m going to--”  
“Don’t even think about it.” Draco commanded. With one final squeeze Draco released Harry, slipped a finger into the elastic waist of the boxers and very slowly pulled them down. Harry sighed with relief as he felt the cool air on his cock, desperately trying to hold back his release. Draco kneeled in front of Harry. He sucked the tip of his finger and placed it on the base of Harry’s cock, slowly running it down the length to the head. Then, very softly he blew cool air on the trail his finger left.   
“Fuck!” Harry grunted, gripping the desk so hard his knuckles were white.   
“Hmm,” Draco laughed quietly. “You like that?”  
“Draco….” Harry said, looking down. Their eyes met and Harry saw how much Draco was enjoying this; he wasn’t lying about being a cruel lover.   
“Yes?” he asked, his finger running up and down the shaft. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, the pressure almost too much to take. “Say it…beg me.” Draco whispered against Harry’s skin, about an inch under Harry’s navel.   
“Please…Draco please!” Harry said desperately. His next breath was released in a loud moan as Draco engulfed his cock, taking it deep into his mouth. He moved at a steady pace, his tongue swirling around the shaft as he moved back and forth. The warmth of Draco’s mouth felt incredible. He changed his pace, moving forward quickly, pausing, and slowly pulling back. Harry stopped moving his hips, letting Draco control the pace. Suddenly Draco stopped, popped the cock out of his mouth and licked the head, circling around it. “Draco….”  
“Shhh,” he said, kissing the sides, moving up and then down again. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft and squeezed lightly, flicking his tongue over the tip. Harry was starting to breathe faster, his hand covering Draco’s and trying to move it up and down. Draco pushed it away with his other hand and continued teasing the tip. Harry looked down, his eyes demanding what he couldn’t say. Draco met his gaze, smiling and biting his lip as he took in the pleading look.   
“Ugh!” Harry grunted, dropping his head and gripping the table. “Please! I can’t hold it anymore!” Harry panted. Keeping his eyes locked on Harry’s, Draco started sucking again, his rhythm fast and hard, muffled moans escaping his throat. “Draco, I’m--” he started, but the rest of the sentence was lost in a strangled cry, his back arching fiercely as he came. Harry felt the slight squeezing around his cock as Draco swallowed. Harry slowly let go of the desk, stretching his fingers out and running his fingers through Draco’s hair. He left them there as Draco stood up and rested his forehead on Harry’s. They were both breathing heavy. Harry planted kisses on Draco’s lips, each one just a peck. Harry sat up on the desk and pulled Draco between his knees, resuming the kisses. “Draco?”  
“Yeah?”   
“What are you going to do about Pansy?” Draco pulled back as Harry moved forward for a kiss, making him sit back as well. He stepped out from between Harry’s legs. Harry let his head slide from his grasp, his fingers curling on empty air. “Draco--”  
“Harry, can’t we just enjoy this? Why do you have to bring that up now?”  
“You said you loved me…were you lying?”  
“Wha—no! Look, I told you it’s complicated.” Draco looked at the floor. Harry sighed and started to get dressed. When he finished he looked at Draco until he looked up.   
“I know it’s not easy, but we’re not going to do it like this. Because this way you’re playing with both of us, and in the end all 3 of us will suffer for it.”  
“You had no problem when I was on my knees.” Draco said.   
Harry set his jaw. “You’re right…I shouldn’t have let it get to this, I led you on and I’m sorry.”  
“You say that and yet somehow we always end up here….You wouldn’t understand.”  
“You keep saying that and yet you won’t help me get it.” Draco turned away from Harry, who waited for a replay. The silence stretched on and Harry realized there wasn’t one coming. How long were they going to keep this up? This roller coaster of good and bad days was getting hard to deal with. Harry had been set on not letting it go any farther, but those three words made him lose his rational mind. He’d wanted to say them back, but that would only make things more difficult. Harry couldn’t understand why Draco didn’t leave Pansy, and until he did Harry couldn’t tell him how he felt. He walked to the door slowly, giving Draco another chance to say something. Draco didn’t even turn around and with that Harry pulled open the door and left.


	5. Revelation

Harry was sitting by the fire, his thoughts lost in the dancing flames in front of him. Hermione was   
sitting next to him reading a book. Two days had passed since he walked out on Draco. They hadn’t spoken since then, but Draco was definitely still with Pansy. He saw them kissing outside of McGonagall’s even thought he had switched seats with another student. He knew that was a childish move but he couldn’t keep sitting next to Draco as if nothing had happened. He had told Hermione and Ron only about the conversation they’d had but neither of them knew what to do. Draco seemed very determined to keep up his current image and they didn’t know what would change his mind. They offered the usual advice, telling him it’d be best if he moved on. And that brought him here, dwelling over the same thoughts over and over.   
His fire trance was broken when books hit the table, Ron sitting down beside him. He’d been in the library getting some books for Hermione. He looked over at the small stack, his eye caught by something white sticking out between two of the books. It looked like the corner of a piece of paper; he grabbed it and pulled it out. “Harry! No!” Ron shouted, but he was too late. Harry was already reading it, Hermione looking over his shoulder.

We cordially invite you to join us in

celebrating the marriage of

Draco Malfoy

&

Pansy Parkinson

Saturday, November 10

at the Malfoy Manor—3:00 pm.

  
“Oh, Harry!” Hermione sighed sadly. Harry just stared at the invitation, his brain refusing to believe what his eyes were seeing.   
“I found it in the library, someone must have dropped it. I wanted to throw it out…you weren’t supposed to see it.” Ron said. How could things be this serious when he was going behind her back with Harry? Besides, they were still in school, just 20 years old! This had to be a mistake. Harry stood up, the invitation clenched in his fist. He walked up to the common room and pulled out his Mauaders Map, scanning for Draco. It took a few moments but he finally spotted him, walking along the 7th floor. For a second Harry thought he was coming here, but then he turned and Harry realized he was going to the Room of Requirement. Harry ran from the common room, ignoring the protests from his friends; he needed to get there first because as soon as Draco went in Harry would lose him until he felt like coming out.   
Just as he turned the corner Draco was pacing. “Hey!” Harry shouted, causing Draco to stop and look up. Harry stormed up to him and waved the invite in his face. Draco took it and looked to see what it was, color slightly rising in his cheeks. “What is that?”  
“What does it look like?” Draco asked, trying to sound angry. He was happy that Harry was no longer avoiding him even though it was for this.   
“When were you planning on bringing that up? For crying out loud, it’s much more serious than you let on! And what was with saying you loved me? Anything to get your rocks off, right?” Harry shouted. “Do something crazy before you marry her and are stuck forever?”  
“Harry, stop! Let me explain.” Draco said calmly.   
“And what are you going to say? That she’s waiting until you get married and you just couldn’t do it? That you weren’t sure what you liked so you had to experiment? That you’re just a bastard who cheated on his fiancé? I don’t care about your reason for your behavior, only the behavior. I thought something was happening between us and the whole time you’ve been planning a FUCKING WEDDING!” Harry yelled. Draco waited, making sure he was done, then turned away. Harry was about to start shouting again when he saw the door materializing on the wall. Draco grabbed his arm roughly and half dragged him into the Room. As soon as he let go Harry headed for the door, but Draco grabbed him again and pushed him back.   
“I heard your side,” he said, pointing towards the corridor. “Now you’re going to hear mine.” Harry stared at him for a long time before thinking up a chair and sitting down. Draco did the same, sitting across from Harry, their knees just inches apart. “I should have told you this sooner, but I was hoping it would work out even though I knew that it wouldn’t.” Harry just stared at him and waited. His brows were lowered in anger, his jaw set tight. “I’ve known how I felt about you for a long time, since sixth year.”Harry’s expression relaxed into one of surprise.   
“Yeah…you wouldn’t stop following me around, after a while I got used to it, and before I knew it I liked it. I guess I tricked myself into thinking you were doing it because you cared about me…even if it wasn’t in the same way I did.” Harry watched him. Most of his motivation was trying to save Dumbledore, but he had felt bad for Draco. It was obvious he didn’t want to do those things. “I was trapped, forced to do stupid things for what they made me believe was right. I knew as soon as Snape did it that I wanted out, but it was too late. You had always known what kind of monsters they were, and I envied that, I wish I had seen it too. Anyways, when everything was done I thought it would be different, that things would change.” He shook his head in disappointment as he remembered. “But nothing changed…my family kept insisting pure bloods were above everyone else, and with that comes keeping the family pure.”  
“You can’t be with me because my mother came from a muggle family?”  
Draco laughed sadly. “That would be easy….My family hates people based on what family they were born into. How do you think they reacted to me being gay?” That was the first time Harry heard him say that out loud. “They told me I would be marrying Pansy and I told them the truth.” He stopped here and Harry sensed that the rest of the story was difficult to say; he was troubled by what he was remembering. Harry waited patiently while Draco gathered himself. “They used the Cruciatus on me…I don’t know for how long, but I almost died. I remember someone suggesting I go to the hospital but my parents wouldn’t allow it, saying I’d never learn. They put me in my room and that’s where I recovered while they planned the wedding. No one told Pansy what had happened.”  
Harry didn’t know what to say. His face burned and he felt his stomach turning with anger. How could they do that to their own son? Well, they were Malfoy’s so it wasn’t too surprising, but still. Harry realized now why Draco was being so secretive about them. “I’m sorry.” Harry said, wishing he could say something better, something to make everything right. They sat in silence for a long time. Finally Draco spoke again.   
“Pansy can tell something is off…the most I ever do is kiss her, which even that is hard. She thinks I’m waiting for the wedding night. I don’t know what to do, Harry. I couldn’t be less interested in her, but I can’t say anything.”  
“You can’t keep lying to her…I mean, she’s going to find out on the wedding night. You can’t fake it through that.” Harry said. “You could tell her…then when she called off the wedding it wouldn’t be your fault.”  
“But my family will know, and even if she keeps the secret they’ll only find me someone else.”  
“So run away!” Harry said. Draco gave him a skeptical look. “What? Move out of their house, dump Pansy and live your own life! You’re an adult, you can make your own choices. Besides, you deserve to be happy too, not living miserably with some woman you don’t love.” At the last word their eyes locked together.   
“And where do you suggest I go?” Draco asked quietly.   
“With me…you could stay with me, living happily with a man you do love.” Harry said. Harry kept Draco’s gaze as the silence was drawn out. Harry could feel the yes coming. Finally after all the ups and downs he’d—  
“I can’t.” The words hit Harry like a bullet, which must have been obvious on his face. “Harry, I’m sorry. Too much has been done; I can’t just up and leave right now, 3 days before the wedding!”  
“Of course you can! You just don’t want to because it’s hard. You know what’s going to be harder? Pretending you love her. Are you just going to sneak around all your life, cheating on her? And how do you explain not having sex with her? When she wants kids what are you going to tell her?” Draco sat there and said nothing. Harry had stood up and was pacing back and forth. When he turned back to face Draco, his head was bent into his hands. The sight broke Harry’s heart…he looked so defeated that it pained Harry. He walked over and put a hand on his back, slowly rubbing up and down. “Our lives are made up of choices, Draco. Nothing else…and no one can make those choices for us.”  
Draco sat up and looked at Harry, his grey eyes darkened. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. Harry’s hand slipped from his back. He’d been so close, so convinced Draco was going to pick him. His body felt numb as he stepped away.   
“But…I love you.” Harry didn’t even realize he’d said this until he saw Draco’s eyes widen ever so slightly. “I’m not trying to bribe you with that or anything,” Harry said, also realizing how that must sound coming out now. “I…I just thought you should know.” He shrugged. Draco just continued to stare at him and Harry stared back. He was convincing with his pretend life; he’d even fooled Harry for a little bit. But now Harry saw the truth much more than the lie; the desperation to escape the lie but being unable too. It was as if saying those three words removed a veil, and now Harry saw clearly. Harry moved forward and with his eyes still on Draco’s he kissed him, very softly, on the lips. Draco closed his eyes and stood still. Harry wanted to keep asking, but he knew Draco was hurting, and Harry’s pleading would only make things harder. Instead he kept quiet, turning to the door.   
“Harry?” Draco whispered, barely audible. Harry stopped and turned back. “This isn’t what I want to do…I just, I have to.” Harry had a sudden image of him saying the same thing—‘I have to’—on the night Dumbldore died.   
Harry smiled a small, sad smile. “I know, Draco.” They stared at each other for a moment longer, and then Harry turned and left.   



	6. Hermione Knows Best

Harry was standing at the end of the corridor, hidden behind the corner and peeking down to the main doors. Draco and Pansy were standing down there with their trunks. It looked like they were waiting for someone. Pansy grabbed Draco’s hand with a smile and said something, but Harry was too far to hear it. He saw Draco smile and nod. They were leaving today for the wedding and Harry didn’t know exactly what he was doing here, why he wanted to watch them go. His original plan was to go say good-bye, but when he saw them down there we chickened out. It took everything in him to stay where he was. He knew it would be hard on Draco if Harry showed up as he was leaving, so Harry was being careful to stay hidden. Harry had been avoiding Draco since they last spoke, keeping to the common room all the time except for classes. He always felt Draco watching him but Harry, hard as it was, never looked. If either of them were going to get over this, cold turkey was the best way to go.   
He saw Pansy turn her head towards the doors, whoever they were waiting for just arrived. She shook Draco’s arm excitedly, grabbed her trunk and dragged it out the door. Draco grabbed his trunk and looked down the hall, turned his head and looked down the other way. Harry ducked back quickly, hoping he made it before Draco saw him. As the seconds passed he waited for Draco to come around the corner but that never happened. After a full minute passed Harry slowly peeked around the wall. The corridor was deserted, but something on the wall caught his eye. Harry came around the corner and walked over to the doors. Suspended in the air was a silver and green tie. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, and then with a sigh grabbed the tie out of the air.   
Harry went back to the common room and sank into the chair by the fire, running the silky fabric through his fingers. Why would Draco leave this? It was clearly meant for Harry, but they were supposed to be done, moving on. This wasn’t going to help anything, just serve as a reminder for Harry, which if you asked him was pretty cruel.”Where’d you get that?” Harry turned to see Hermione, Ron coming in behind her.   
“Draco left it for me.” Harry said.   
“When you said bye? Why?” Ron asked, sitting in the chair by Harry.   
“I didn’t say bye…when I got down there they were leaving. But I think he saw me because it was hanging on the wall.” Ron and Harry both shrugged.   
“Ugh, boys!” Hermione sighed. “Don’t you see?” They both just stared at her. “He wants you to go after him, Harry. That’s why he left that!”  
“No…I asked him twice to leave her and he wouldn’t.” Harry said.   
“Who cares what he said? It’s a natural response to deny feelings because we’re afraid. Look at me and Ron! He preferred fighting with Krum then telling me how he felt!”  
“You attacked me with birds!” Ron countered. Hermione pointed at him as it was more proof of her point.   
“Our feelings were already admitted though!”  
“So he’s afraid of something else!” Ron snorted and she shot him a look. “He’s human…we’re all afraid of something.” Harry studied her, remembering how Draco’s parents had reacted. That’d be enough to scare anyone.   
“Hermione…I’ve done nothing but push him about this…I can’t do anything else. If he really wants to leave then he will.”   
She sighed and patted his knee. “If he’s stuck by some kind of fear he can’t do much…think of the tie as his push.”   
“But I can’t do anything now! He left!” Harry said sitting up.   
“So go to the wedding!” Ron said.   
“I can’t…he’s being threatened by his family to go through with this. If I show up and they find out how he really feels…they might kill him.” They both started protesting but Harry interrupted them, telling them what happened when Draco first told his parents.   
“So he can’t leave…not alone anyways.” Hermione said. Harry gave her a skeptical look. “He left the tie because he wants to be with you. Denial is exhausting, he can only say no so many times. Besides, if he feels as strongly about you as he says, it’s enough for him to risk it. He just has to know you’re going to be there when he does.”  
“Hermione, he said he’s tried everything, shouldn’t Malfoy know Harry will be there?” Hermione just gave him a look and then turned to Harry again.   
“Go to the wedding, Harry.”  
“But how? McGonagall will never believe Draco invited me to his wedding.” Ron suddenly got up and ran upstairs, coming back down a moment later with a grin.   
“See? Sometimes it’s good to be forgetful.” He said to Hermione, giving Harry the invite he found in the library.  
“Where did you get that?” Harry asked, remembering Draco taking it from him.  
“It was in our room since yesterday!” Ron said. Harry smiled to himself and took the invite.


	7. Double Perfection

Harry studied his reflection, tilting his head from side to side. The green and silver tie looked strange on him; these were not colors he was used to. Wearing it had been a last minute decision, but he was glad he thought of it. McGonagall wanted him to stay with the other students, but Harry didn’t want anyone knowing he was here until the wedding. Instead he was staying at Sirius’ house. It was a safe place to come in case things went wrong at the wedding. He’d put all the protection he could think of around it when he got here; a little extreme but he needed to be sure. He put on his jacket, tucked his wand in an inside pocket, took one last look at himself and left the house. He Apperated a block away from the Manor, deciding that walking up would be better.  
“Potter, what are you doing here?” Blaise asked, standing by the gate. Harry pulled out his invite. Blaise looked at for a while, probably trying to see if it was a fake, then handed it to Harry and jerked his head toward the gate. “It’s in the back.” Harry nodded, walking through the gate and around the house. The yard was simply decorated, chairs set up in neat rows and different flowers running along each side. People were mingling all over the yard, some Harry recognized but most he didn’t. He sat down in a seat all the way in the back and waited. His stomach was flipping with nerves wondering what would happen when Draco saw him there. Would he be happy or angry? Would he do anything different or would he have to sit here and watch as Draco gave up? Soon people were starting to take their seats, growing quieter. And then Harry saw him. Draco walked into the yard from somewhere close to the front. Harry sat up a little higher but Draco had his head down. The music started and every one stopped talking, turning to the back, including Draco. Harry however stayed facing forward, locking eyes with Draco. Draco’s eyes widened and his face flushed. Harry smiled weakly, his heart hammering in his chest.   
He saw Pansy pass out of the corner of his eye, but neither Harry nor Draco looked at her. She got up to the front and reached out, grabbing Draco’s hands. Draco blinked as if just realizing she was there and looked away from Harry. It was frustrating sitting here, not knowing what Draco was thinking. Harry wanted to stand up, shout, drag him out of here, but he knew he couldn’t. Making a scene wouldn’t help anyone. The ceremony started and Harry watched with overwhelming helplessness. Draco glanced back at Harry, and in a desperate move Harry shifted his tie. Draco glanced down and swallowed hard. He met Harry’s eyes again, filled with something Harry couldn’t place. Suddenly he let go of Pansy’s hands and stepped away from her.   
Harry felt his legs twitch but he forced himself to remain seated. He had to wait and see how this played out. “I’m sorry.” Draco said. Pansy looked confused and everyone around Harry started whispering amongst themselves. “I can’t do this.”  
“Draco!” Narcissa hissed, standing up. “What do you think you’re doing?” Lucius stood up as well.   
“I’m sorry Pansy, but I can’t do this.” He said, stepping away from the alter. Lucius grabbed his arm as he tried to walk by.   
“We talked about this, Draco.” he said in a threatening tone.  
“No, you guys talked about this, and you guys decided. This was all planned for me and I was forced to play along but I’m done now. I love someone else.” He said, wrenching his arm away from his father. He walked up the aisle and stopped next to Harry.   
“Potter! What the hell are you doing here?” Lucius asked, his hand on his wand.   
“Don’t talk to him like that.” Draco said. Harry stood up and moved next to Draco. Lucius narrowed his eyes.   
“Oh no, Draco, no!” Narcissa wailed. Draco reached over and grabbed Harry’s hand. Instantly the guest broke into conversation, all of them pointing at the two boys. Narcissa started sobbing into her hands. Lucius pulled out his wand but he had no chance to react. Harry spun on the spot and both boys disappeared with a pop. They appeared in front of the house and hurried inside. Harry shut the door and leaned against it watching Draco. He was pacing back and forth, his breathing heavy and his hands gripping his hair.   
“Draco…?”  
Draco stopped pacing and looked at Harry, glancing down at the tie again. He walked over and grabbed it, running his hand down it and letting it slip through his fingers. “Don’t say anything right now….” He whispered. A hundred unsaid things passed between them as they stared at each other, and then Harry moved forward and kissed Draco hard. Draco grabbed Harry around the waist and lifted him up, Harry wrapping his legs around Draco’s waist. Harry’s hips were thrusting forward, his erection rubbing against Draco’s stomach. “God, Harry, I love you.” he gasped. Harry dropped to the ground and grabbed Draco’s wrist, pulling him up the stairs. He shut the door of the bedroom and pushed Draco against it, kissing him hard and deep. Draco pulled Harry’s body against his, his hands gripping Harry’s ass. “I want you.” Draco breathed. Harry’s eyes opened and locked on Draco’s.   
Harry’s hands worked fervently at the buttons on Draco’s shirt, roughly pulling it from his body. He unbuttoned his own shirt, but impatience took over and after only 4 buttons down he just pulled it over his head, tossing it aside. He went to untie the tie but Draco reached up and stopped him. “Don’t…leave it on.” Harry nodded and kissing Draco again he led him to the bed, pulled off his pants and pushed him down. He stood for a second and admired Draco’s body.   
“God, you’re beautiful.” Harry said, his voice dripping with desire. Harry pulled of his pants and straddled Draco, who sat up and kissed Harry, his hands running up and down Harry’s bare back. Harry’s hips were thrusting involuntarily, their erections rubbing together through their boxers. “I want to fuck you….” Harry gasped, pushing Draco back down. Draco just nodded as Harry bent forward and buried his head into the nape of Draco’s neck. Harry licked and bit at the skin. Draco moaned loudly, his hips thrusting upwards. Harry worked his way down, planting a trail of kisses down to the rim of the boxers.   
He looked up and met Draco’s eyes as he peeled the fabric back. Draco raised his hips and Harry tossed the boxers onto the floor. He put the head on Draco’s cock into his mouth, sucking lightly. “Harry…I want you inside me…please!” Draco gasped. Harry popped the cock out and stood up, removing his own boxers. Draco turned around, getting on his hands and knees but Harry pulled him back around.   
“I want to look at you.” Harry said. Draco leaned back on his elbows and spread his legs. Harry climbed onto the bed and positioned himself between Draco’s thighs. He leaned forward, running a finger along Draco’s entrance.   
“Harry…please!” Draco begged. Harry laughed softly and slipped a finger inside. Draco gasped, his hips bucking upwards. “Fuck!” Harry moved his finger in and out, adding a second one. Draco was panting, a stream of swear words flooding out as Harry started separating his fingers, stretching the tight hole. He added a third finger and started moving faster, scissoring his fingers inside Draco’s ass. “Oh God, Harry!” Draco shouted. “I can’t hold it!”  
“Wait! We can finish together.” Harry said, pulling his fingers out slowly. He crawled over Draco and kissed him while he positioned himself. The tip of cock pressed against Draco’s entrance, who was moving his hips wildly trying to get Harry inside him. Holding Draco’s gaze Harry slowly slipped his cock inside, slowly moving forward until his balls met Draco’s ass. He paused here, sitting still and groaning at how good it felt to be inside Draco. “Fuck…you’re so tight….” Harry gasped, slowly pulling out and thrusting back in.   
“Faster Harry! God, just fuck me!” Draco gasped. Harry moved faster, pounding into Draco’s ass. He bent forward and kissed Draco, their bodies sliding together with every thrust. Harry’s hands were moving wildly along Draco’s sides, his nails digging into the soft flesh. Draco pushed upwards and Harry, understanding the move, pushed up as well. He sat onto the bed and Draco sat between his legs, wrapping his own around Harry’s waist. Harry was bucking upwards as Draco thrusted against Harry. The new angle felt incredible.   
“Draco…I love you so much.” Harry breathed into Draco’s ear, his hands gripping Draco’s back. He grunted with every thrust, moving his head so he was looking into Draco’s eyes. Draco stared back, his hands laced into Harry’s hair. Harry moved his hand between them and gripped Draco’s cock, stroking up and down.   
“Holy shit!” Draco gasped, falling back down. Harry followed and lay on top of him again, still stroking and pounding into him. Draco kept bucking his hips, both of them panting and gasping. “I’m—I’m coming.” Harry leaned forward and kissed him, Draco half grunting, half shouting into his mouth as he came onto their stomachs. Harry pulled away and a moment later was shouting as he emptied himself into Draco. Waves of pleasure were coursing through him, both of them shaking violently as Harry collapsed on top of Draco. Draco was repeating Harry’s name, his hands rubbing Harry’s back. Harry pulled out of Draco slowly and fell onto the bed next to him. “We made quite a mess.” Draco said softly. Harry grinned and turned onto his side, looking down at Draco.   
Harry stretched his hand out and lightly rubbed Draco’s stomach. “I thought I lost you.” He said quietly.   
“For a minute I thought so too…I wasn’t expecting you to come here.” Draco said. Harry lifted the tie, shaking it in his hand.   
“Figured you left this for a reason. You know, things would have been so much easier if you’d just agreed from the beginning.”  
“How did I know you wouldn’t give up? It seemed easier to just let it happen…you gave me a reason to fight though.” Draco said. “I can’t go back home…and all those kids from school, they’ll tell everyone.”  
“Does that bother you?” Harry asked. He watched Draco as he thought about it, then shook his head. “And you can stay here with me.”  
“Yeah?” Draco said. Harry laughed at his surprise.   
“Of course you fool!” Harry said, and Draco pushed up and kissed him, Harry laughing against his lips before kissing him properly.   
“We should get cleaned up.” Draco said. Harry nodded and stood up. “Where are you going?”  
“Shower.” Harry said, walking out of the room. After a second he poked his head back in. “You coming?” Draco grinned, quickly following Harry down the hall. Harry stepped into the small bathroom, Draco shutting the door behind him. No matter how they stood they were extremely close. Harry reaching into the tub and ran the water. As he adjusted the temperature of the water Draco started rubbing Harry’s sides and back. Harry smiled and stepped into the tub, pulling Draco with him. Harry fell back against the shower wall and Draco fell onto him, kissing Harry deeply. Harry reached over and turned the shower on, the hot water raining down on them. Draco stepped back for a moment and admired the water running down Harry’s body.   
He slid his hands up Harry’s stomach, leaning forward and kissing Harry again. Harry reached down and gripped Draco’s cock, but Draco moved his hand. “It’s your turn, now.” He whispered against Harry’s cheek. He planted a kiss there and moved down to Harry’s neck, hungrily feasting on the wet flesh. He moved lower and lower, pushing Harry to the back wall and bending at the waist to come level with Harry’s cock. His lips were centimeters from the head; Harry could feel Draco’s breath on his member.  
“Draco…don’t be cruel.” He breathed, looking down. Draco grinned up at him and swallowed the cock. Harry moaned loudly, his head falling back against the wall. Draco bobbed back and forth, his hands gripping Harry’s sides tightly. Harry placed his hands on Draco’s head, thrusting his hips in time. “God Draco!” Harry sighed. Draco slowed down his rhythm and slowly stopped all together, the head resting just inside his mouth. Harry started breathing heavy. “Do something!” He begged. Draco slid the head out, his teeth lightly grazing the sensitive skin. Harry groaned loudly, mostly as losing the warmth of Draco’s mouth.   
“I want to come inside you.” Draco said, pulling Harry off the wall and onto his body, their erections rubbing together as they kissed. Draco broke away pushed Harry to the other wall of the shower, face forward. Harry braced himself against the wall with his hands, bending forward. The water was hitting the middle of his back and sliding down his ass. Draco bit his lip as he watched Harry looking over his shoulder, breathing heavy and waiting for Draco. Draco pulled apart Harry’s ass, admiring the puckering hole. He leaned forward and kissed it, running his tongue along the outer ring.   
“Ugh, fuck!” Harry grunted, bending farther. Draco stuck his tongue into the hole, swirling it around and pulling out to suck on the red skin. He stuck his tongue in again and Harry bucked, fisting his own hair. “Draco, hurry!” he said, his own erection becoming painful with the need for release. With one last lick Draco stood and, circling the entrance with his finger, he slipped it inside. “God, yes!” Harry moaned. His hips moving involuntarily to take more in. After a few penetrations Draco added a second finger, stretching the hole wider. “Draco, fuck me, please!” Harry begged. Draco nodded, slipping his fingers out and placing his hard cock against the entrance. He grabbed Harry’s hips and slowly entered Harry.   
Harry gasped as he felt the head break through, moaning as Draco filled him. When he was fully inside Draco leaned forward onto Harry’s back, the water falling on his back now. His lips were by Harry’s ear, breathing hot air against it. “Turn your head.” He commanded and Harry did. Draco kissed him deeply as he pulled out and thrusted back in. Harry moaned into Draco’s mouth, reaching a hand up and placing it behind Draco’s head. Draco thrusted again and Harry grunted.  
They broke apart and Harry looked into the passion filled grey eyes. “Move…faster…I’m-I’m going to come.” Harry said between breaths. Draco had stopped again, resting deep inside Harry. He reached for his own cock but Draco swatted his hand away, grabbing the cock himself. “Yes!” Harry said, his hips jerking. Draco started stroking, moving his hand up and down in a steady rhythm. Then he matched it with his hips, pounding into Harry. Draco leaned forward again so his lips brushed Harry’s ear.   
“You…feel…so good.” He said through grunts. Harry turned his head and kissed Draco again, Draco continuing his steady pace both thrusting and stroking. “I’m so close.” Draco said.   
“Mmm…me too.” Harry breathed. Draco sped up, his hand pulling Harry up a little straighter. Draco felt the squeezing around his cock as Harry’s body prepared for the climax. Draco’s hand moved faster and he pressed his lips to Harry’s ear.   
“Come for me.” he whispered and Harry did, hard. He squeezed his eyes tight as his body jerked, Draco holding on to his hip shaking hip with one hand. Before Harry had a chance to breathe again Draco squeezed his hips bones hard, his body thrusting forward violently. With a loud grunt he emptied himself into Harry. Harry stood and wrapped an arm around Draco’s neck, holding him close as their climax rocked through them. He turned his head and pressed his mouth onto Draco’s, feeling Draco’s hand move around his waist and the other behind his head. They parted, their foreheads resting together with the water falling on both of them. Draco could feel the pulsing of Harry’s hole slowing as the climax died down. Slowly he pulled out, Harry’s entrance giving one last squeeze as the head popped out.   
Harry turned around fully and pressed into Draco, hugging him hard. Draco reached around Harry and shut the water off. Without the water running their breathing sounded even louder. “God, I can’t get enough of you….” Harry said into Draco’s shoulder. Draco laughed softly and Harry felt him nod. Harry closed his eyes and relaxed his body.   
“Uh, maybe we should go lay down, before you fall asleep standing up.” Draco said, pushing Harry up. Harry stepped out of the tub and Draco followed, grabbing a towel out of the cupboard. He wiped Harry dry, then himself. In the room Harry waved his wand and replaced the sheets with clean ones. Draco climbed into bed and Harry followed, scooting close to him. Draco lay on his back while Harry got on his stomach, resting his head on Draco’s chest. Draco put his arm around Harry, his fingers grazing Harry’s shoulder. Harry closed his eyes, breathing in Draco’s scent. He didn’t know what was going on outside of this house, or what would happen when they went back to school; all he knew was that this moment was happening now, the most perfect moment of his life, and he would hold onto it as long as he could.


End file.
